Price of Rememberance
by Ares' Warrior Babe
Summary: Molly has the chance to go back in time and save Rick, but is she willing to sacrifice Fiona in the process?
1. the Dream, the Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own So Weird, but I wish I did 'cause then it would still be on and Annie wouldn't have come!

A/N: Okay I thought of this story in like…March or April. It is mostly a fantasy/romance for Molly. Oh and the romance is between Molly and Rick, 'cause frankly I am tired of reading about Molly and Carey or some other couple and there is like only one other So Weird story with Molly and Rick as a couple. So here is my first attempt at a So Weird fic. Also there will be two or three different versions of the story that I will post.

Price Of Remembrance…

_'Ring ring ring' "Hello?" a groggy voice answered._

_"Do you know a Mr. Rick Phillips?" the person on the other line asked._

_"Yes, he's my husband. Is everything okay?" Molly was wide awake now._

_"I'm sorry miss, but your husband was killed in a car accident earlier this morning."_

_"Thank you for telling me." Molly slowly put the phone down. 'This can't be happening.' She put her hands over her face and slowly started to cry._

_xXx_

September 15, 1999 6:45 AM

Molly woke up in a cold sweat. Eleven years. She had that dream for the past eleven years, but the first year, it came true. Molly didn't understand, why did she have this dream every year?

Molly walked to where Ned was and asked, "Where are we?"

"A small town called Annville, it's about two towns away from Hershey." Ned explained.

"Okay." Molly said. She walked to the table and sat down, watching the small town go by.

_xXx Molly's PoV_

_The day of the funeral was bright and warm, unlike my emotions. Jack and Fiona were standing by my side. I don't think Fiona understands what is going on. She is just looking at Rick with wide eyes. And Jack. My poor baby boy understands perfectly what is going on. He knows Rick won't be coming home anymore. I just hope they know how much their father loved them._

_xXx still Molly's PoV_

"Mom…mom are you okay?"

I am snapped from my memory by the sound of Fiona's voice. "Yeah baby, I'm okay." I lied. The truth is I won't be okay until I can be with Rick again, but I don't dare let Fiona know.

End of chapter one for now. TBC…soon hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Lucy

Disclaimer: I don't own So Weird, but I wish I did 'cause then it would still be on.

A/N: Okay I wrote most of the chapter in science class so is it sucks, don't blame me, blame the stupid black hole tape we had to watch, or in my case not watch. Anyway, I'm like totally sorry it took me so long to get this chapter outta me but its been pretty hectic. My summer I mean, my parents are going through a divorce so that was a major contributing factor and then I was on vacation and apparently so were my muses cuz they abandoned me. Then stupid school started, but now I have another chapter out of me and the next chapter will be up by Saturday….if I don't have anything interesting to do in my other classes, but I will make a major effort to get the third chapter up by 10/01/05.

Price Of Remembrance…

Chapter 2: Meeting Lucy

Ned had parked the bus in front of the Hershey Motel and said "Okay we're here. Molly can you check us in please?"

"Yeah, sure, but first," Molly turned to Jack and Fiona. "Don't go too far and be careful."

"We will." They replied in unison and ran off.

"If only you could see them now Rick." Molly said softly. She then turned and walked up to the front desk. "Hi I have reservations here."

"Your name please?"

"Molly Phillips."

"Okay. Three rooms, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, rooms 19, 20, and 21." The bellhop said and handed her the keys.

"Thanks." Molly replied and took the keys.

xXx Later in room 21 xXx

Molly had just sat down on the bed when Fiona burst in with someone. "Mom, I want you to meet Lucy Harrison. She's totally into the paranormal and she loves your music!" Fiona said excitedly.

"Nice to meet you Lucy." Molly said while extending her hand.

Lucy took Molly's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too."

"Mom Lucy and I are going to check out the woods behind the motel okay?"

"Yeah, uh sure baby. Just be careful." Molly replied.

"Hey Fi, I'll meet you outside in a minute. I'm just gonna go to the bathroom. Lucy slipped into the room and shut the door. As soon she heard Fiona leave she walked back out and went over to Molly. "You still miss him a lot, don't you?" Lucy asked.

"Excuse me? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your husband, Rick. You still miss him."

"Yeah I do. How did you kno-"

"How did I know that? You might not believe me but I'm an angel, and I know Rick."

xXx End chapter 2 xXx


	3. Chapter 3: The Offer

Disclaimer: I don't own So Weird, but I wish I did 'cause then it would still be on.

A/N: Hey I know I'm late with it, but I was busy. And I'm majorly sorry that this chapter is so short. I have some of the 4 chapter written so it'll be up by next week!

Price of Remembrance…

Chapter 2: The Offer

"You know Rick?" Molly asked looking at the young girl's intense blue eyes.

"Yes I do. Over the years I have watched you and your family and it seems as though everyone has accepted the fact that he's dead except for you."

"Rick abandoned me. He abandoned his family. He choose the paranormal over us, and it got him killed." Molly said, her voice breaking slightly.

"He was trying to protect you! They killed him because he knew too much and when he wanted it out of his life, they killed him. Don't you ever tell me that he abandoned you. He loved you guys too damn much to just walk out and let the evil consume you. He did it to protect you."

Molly, with tears streaming down her face, asked "If he loved us so much, why didn't he tell me about this? Why did he leave me in the dark about it?"

Lucy pushed back her black hair and sighed. "Molly he is sorry for not telling you, but if he did, you would've been in even more danger. Rick couldn't bear to see you hurt."

"But I was hurt! He hurt me!" Molly screamed.

"I know you were, but I have a way to save you from that pain."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can send you back in time to save Rick. Before you answer, just think about it, okay?"

Molly nodded her head and Lucy walked out to Fiona.

xXx End chapter 3 xXx


	4. Chapter 4: The Answer

A/N: Hey I know I'm late with it. Really late. No excuses for being late with it, I just didn't like how the chapter was written, so I scrapped it and I stopped loving the show and got interested in other shows . . . like Xena, Gilmore Girls, The Pretender, and The Lost World. But I am back and I am determined to finish this story. So here is chapter 4.

A/N 2: I got the inspiration from hearing someone play The Portrait from Titanic on the piano. It makes me happy and sad. . . .It makes me SAPPY! I will now proceed to go hide under a rock . . . in AUSTRALIA! And for that Australia, the people who know me, know what it's about.

Price of Remembrance…

Chapter 4: The Answer

Molly was confused. How could this teenager change the past? She was only a girl. . . .wasn't she? The thought of seeing Rick again made Molly's head spin. Was she really prepared to go through that, to make her heart break again?

This angel had offered her something she had dreamed of. To turn it away would be silly. . . .but what if Lucy was wrong. What if she goes back and Rick still dies? Then it would be Molly's fault.

xXx

Lucy and Fiona were walking through the woods. The autumn air was still warm, leaves were just starting to change colors. Lucy's sparkling blue eyes took in the scene. It had been years since she could walk around on earth and enjoy the beauty of it. "So Luc" Fiona stopped in mid sentence. There in front of the girls was a graveyard. "Oh my god. This is incredible!" Fiona started to go through the rows of stone.

Lucy hung back and prayed Fi didn't find the Harrison tombstone.

"Hey look at this!" No such luck. Fi had found it. Lucy walked over to Fiona and tried to block her view of the stone. "What are you doing?" Fi asked.

"You know I think I saw a deer over by that creek. Let's go see if it's still there."

Lucy began to pull Fiona away from the stone, but before she could Fiona let out a small gasp. "This has your name on it." Fiona turned to Lucy. "Are you a ghost."

She gave Fiona a small smile. "Go ask your mother what I am. I'm sure she could clear all this up." Lucy disappeared before Fiona's eyes.

Fiona's eyes widened. "Mom!" she screamed. Fiona raced through the forest and ran straight into room twenty one.

Lucy was standing off to the side while Molly sat on the bed. Molly looked up at Lucy. "I've made my decision. I want to go back. I want to save Rick."

"As you wish." Lucy closed her eyes as a storm started to rage inside the hotel room.

"NO!" Fiona screamed into the wind. Lightning blinded her. When the storm subsided, Molly was no where to be seen.

xXx End chapter 4 xXx

Well that's the end of chapter four. I swear to you I will write more. Hope you liked the chapter.


End file.
